equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Leander Lightstruck
'''Leander Lightstruck '''was an ex-Firstlight Legionnaire from Radia who was aligned with Tahl and his cause of reviving the Firstborn God. Leander sacrificed himself to save Tahl and overthrow Torm IV. Description Leander was a tall, stern-looking bald human with hard eyes. Personality Leander had a very serious, dark demeanour, and incredible zeal for the Firstborn God. He was rarely seen smiling, except when undertaking an inquisition. Abilities Though his divine powers were not as marked as Tahl's, Leander did seem to possess some holy powers, such as an innate ability to soothe the bodies of others by listening to confessions of their sins and often self-flagellating to purge the wickedness from his body. He was also seen to ignite his blade with the ferocity of his own zealous anger. More significant than his actual powers, however, were his prowess in battle with sword and shield, and his highly refined interrogative abilities (normally through torture). Possessions A man of few possessions, Leander kept little else besides his shining lightweave armour from his time in the Firstlight Legion, as well as a military-issue sword and shield and a self-flagellation device. Relationships Leander shared a strong bond with Tahl, who he truly believed was capable of bringing back Aål. History Leander hails from Radia, where was a veteran of the Firstlight Legion. At the end of his service, Leander served alongside Tahl, and was present with him when Cerielle was killed during the events of Shadowborn. He stayed with that fragment of the Firstlight Legion until it disbanded, at which point Tahl received a vision of the Firstborn's light, and Leander received another soon after. He abandoned all previous faith in Ylle for an extremely dogmatic pursuit of Aål, and joined Tahl in his quest to Northmarch to revive the Firstborn God. Genesis Leander was present with Tahl when he visited Jana's Peak, and joined the party as they broke into the borders of Torm in pursuit of the sacred text that Tahl believed contained the secrets needed to revive the Firstborn God -- his reason for coming to Northmarch in the first place. Leander was responsible for the interrogation that would lead them to Torm's capital of Torm. In the city of Torm, Leander managed to avoid the chaos of the initial entry that saw a heated battle between the Tormsmen and Tahl, Eldrin, Lantis and Xenovitus, instead entering the city "legitimately" alongside Nel Stormeyes. During the chaos, Tahl was captured, and so the two of them planned an ambush on a bridge over the river Torm to get him free. The ambush was a failure as inquisitors of Torm used magic to sprout dragon wings and take Tahl to the Tormodrome, and Leander was forced to jump into the river to escape disaster. Leander soon after found his way to the Tormodrome, where Tahl and Nel were facing public inquisition for all of their crimes against Torm under the watchful eye of Torm IV. Leander was forced to reveal his identity early into the proceedings, and was brought to the ground in the Tormodrome to face judgment as well. When it seemed all was lost, Leander drew his blade and plunged it into his own heart, killing himself. However, his righteous anger brought him back as a shining angel of vengeance, killing the head inquisitor and Torm IV himself, as well as countless Tormsmen, providing a window for his allies to escape. Rumors and Legends It is said that, in the wake of Leander's transformation, the Tormodrome remains perpetually illuminated with blinding light that sears all who have sworn an oath to a god other than Aål. Appendix Appearances * Genesis Category:Genesis Characters Category:Characters from Equis Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters